disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Butch the Bulldog
Butch the Bulldog is a character created by The Walt Disney Company in 1940. He appears mainly as Pluto's arch nemesis. History Butch first appeared in the Pluto cartoon "Bone Trouble" where Pluto tried to steal his bone. Ever since then Butch has been antagonizing Pluto. Sometimes Butch competes with Pluto for the affections of Dinah the Dachshund. At one point, Butch even antagonized Figaro in the cartoon "Figaro and Frankie". Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Hunky, Fifi the Peke, Ronnie the St. Bernard Puppy, and Figaro the kitten are all familiar with Butch. Appearances ''Walt Disney anthology series In the [[Walt Disney anthology series|''Disneyland]] episode "Donald's Award", he antagonized Donald Duck because of the cat puppet he uses to distract Pluto. ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Butch is featured in the episode "Robocat", in which he has a more laid-back, sarcastic personality and speaks with sort of gangster accent. He is owned by a boy named Freddy and his snobbish wealthy father, the latter of whom is also allergic to cats and, as a result, often has Butch chase cats away from their home. When Fat Cat and his gang try to steal Luna (an expensive and rare tropical fish also owned by Freddy's father), Butch chases Fat Cat and his gang out of the house before they can succeed. Later, when a robotic cat breaks into their home to steal Luna for Fat Cat, Butch is again ordered to defend the fish. Butch does so at first, but after seeing how powerful the robot is, he plays dead to avoid further confrontation. The robot cat makes off with Luna and Butch begrudgingly pursues. In town, he encounters the Rescue Rangers, who exchange information with him about the robot (whose real name is Tom). Deducing that Fat Cat must have gotten a hold of Tom, the Rescue Rangers tell Butch to bring his master to the cat food cannery at the edge of town. Butch returns to his home and gets Freddy and his dad to follow him. He leads them into town and indicates Luna to be in the sewer (after the Rescue Rangers had helped her to escape from Fat Cat by sending her down the drain of a sink). Freddy climbs into the sewer to go after Luna, leaving his worried father with Butch. When Freddy nearly falls into the sewer's waterway, he is saved by Tom (who had been switched back to his normal friendly self by Dale). Freddy's father and Butch witness this rescue and Butch speaks directly to Freddy's father, reassuring him that Tom was saving Freddy and not harming him. Freddy's father actually hears and acknowledges Butch's dialogue, but Butch pretends to have said nothing, trying to hide the fact that he just spoke to the man. As the Rescue Rangers save Luna and Freddy saves Tom (who had fallen into the water when he saved Freddy), Butch and Freddy's father open up a manhole cover to get everyone out of the sewer. Mickey Mouse Works Butch is featured in Pluto's cartoons as the main antagonist/obstacle Pluto would face. He was first seen in the cartoon "Pluto's Arrow Error" where he and Pluto compete for the love of Dinah the Dachshund. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse In the CGI series, Butch is revealed to be the pet of Pete and has brown fur in contrast to his gray fur from prior roles. Here, Butch is featured as Pete's closest friend and sidekick. He first appears in the episode "Pluto's Best" where he and Pluto competed in a dog show. Butch was later seen in the episode "Bubble Trouble" where he and Pete are making sandcastles when Mickey and Pluto arrive floating in bubbles. Pete and Butch use a beach towel to cover a nearby cactus to prevent them from falling. Also in this cartoon, Pete reveals that Butch is actually a Labrador. A picture of Butch and Pluto was seen in the episode "Mickey's Surprise Party" as a part of a puzzle. Gallery Trivia *Butch bares a strong resemblance to Spike from ''Tom and Jerry and Hector from Sylvester and Tweety, but is less anthropomorphic than his two counterparts. External links *Butch the Bulldog at the INDUCKS *Disney's HooZoo - Butch the Bulldog Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Henchmen Category:Pets Category:Main antagonists Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Silent characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Mickey Mouse Works characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation characters Category:Comic characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers characters